


Adrien the Stray

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien needs hugs, Adrien sent to an alternate universe, Cat!Nathanaël, F/M, Hawk Moth is an idiot, LOVE HIM, Maybe - Freeform, Reveal Fic, THERE ARE THREE HEROES NOW YOU FOOLS, adopt this kitten Marinette, be strong sunshine child!, help this child, his akuma's an idiot, idk - Freeform, maybe a little Nathanitte?, this fic'll be an interesting experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Adrien's worst fears are brought to life. He's in a world where no one needs him; not even Ladybug. She even has a different partner, a different black cat shadowing her.





	1. Nothing's Right

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this idea a few times of Marinette winding in a AU world where she successfully gave up the earrings to Alya and she is working with Adrien instead, or it's an AU covering her doing it. I wanted to do a switch of that.
> 
> Be aware, no full plan for this, it's going to be an experiment. I'm hoping it'll work out.

_"CHAT LOOK OU..!"_

Chat's eyes snapped open with a jolt, jerking him up with a loud gasp. Breathing wildly, he looked around, searching for... for...

What he... he didn't quite know. He didn't really remember...

Something. Something dangerous and frightening.

Something he and his lady had been facing...

But he couldn't see either of them.

No Ladybug.

No akuma.

Just an empty street he had been left in.

Chat groaned, slowly laying back on the ground, gently smearing his claws over his face as his head throbbed. It was quiet. Still.

Ladybug must've already won. That's why it was so quiet. From what he could remember, the akuma, whatever her name was, she brought people's fear's to life, or made them a reality or something like that; sending the whole city into a panic. A very loud panic.

Kind of reminded him of Fright Knight from Danny Phantom.

He was such a fun villain.

Sighing, he got up slowly, wincing at a slight dizzy spell that knocked on his head. He wanted to lay down... "Plagg claws in," he softly called, grimacing. When he got home, he was going to bed...

Chat gave a slow start at the silence that hung in the air, at the feel of the suit still wrapped around him. Frowning at his claws, he ordered, "Claws in."

Still no change.

Frowning at the ring, he looked around, trying to find something to waste Cataclysm on. If anything would bring down this transformation, Cataclysm would.

Only before he could find anything suitable he heard the familiar whir of a yo yo. Perking up, Chat saw a zip of red going by.

Ladybug!

Wiggling excitedly, he pursued, easily shadowing after her.

Maybe the akuma was still about. Maybe that's why his miraculous wasn't working. A Miraculous Cure could reverse this!

Ladybug stopped at the rim of one building, glaring out and likely searching for the akuma.

Chat settled loyally beside her, ears perked, seeking out the akuma as well.

Had to be somewhere close.

"We got an akuma on the loose," she declared, "Chloe caused yet another and-"

His ear gave a twitch at the sharp intake of breath. "And..." he tempts, leaning over a little as he sought for an apparently new akuma. Maybe _this_ one had something to do with the odd behavior of his miraculous.

Only Ladybug didn't answer.

Just kept the weight of her stare on him.

Frowning, he turned to her, asking, "Ladybug?"

He was not expecting her wide eyed gaze, staring at him in odd surprise; he was not expecting her gaze to narrow, eyes sharp with distrust, he was not expecting her to lash out, kicking him in the stomach and sending him toppling away.

He mewed in surprise, feeling the light throb of a bruise forming. "What was that for?!" he demanded, wincing as he rubbed his stomach.

Damn his lady had a kick...

Ladybug didn't answer, jumping away from him for distance and crouching low, pulling out her yo yo and spinning it dangerously.

Chaat blinked at that, unnerved to have such hostility directed at him. "L-Ladybug?" he stuttered, hurt and tense.

Why was she attacking him?

"It's, it's me? Chat Noir?" he tried to reason, putting his claws up, trying to placate her.

She frowns at him, a little confused by the gesture. Before she could speak, a cocky voice called out, "Look out Ladybug!"

Chat jerked away just in time as an achingly familiar silver staff slammed down on where he had been standing. He stared at the other _black cat hero_ standing before him, the exact same ring on his claws, with a roughly similar suit design.

Only the belt tail was broader and silver.

Twin silver, almost white, v's going down the biceps.

And a v shaped white tuxedo mark on his chest.

And no bell.

Turquoise eyes, bright against the messy red hair of this cat, glinted at Chat as this black cat sneered, "Copying the best are we?"

Chat crossed his arms, green eyes narrowing. "Copying _you_?"

Personally, Chat thought _he_ was copying _him_.

There was only one Chat Noir in Paris.

Only _one_ true partner of Ladybug.

How dare this cat come and accuse _him_ of copying?!

"Cat," Ladybug called tensely.

"Cat" ignored her, charging wildly at Chat, swinging his staff with enthusiasm.

Chat easily ducked and parried "Cat", and with a well placed foot, tripped the redhead to the roof.

Chat had enough to to cockily think, _h_ _a_ , before he ducked away from a coming yo yo, gaping at Ladybug.

Why was she attacking him?!

Ladybug charged, aiming to kick him in the chest. Chat fled away, staring at her oddly. She placed herself protectively before "Cat", crouched and ready. "Listen next time, _Black Cat,_ " she scolds, not tearing her gaze from Chat.

Black Cat grimaced, cheeks red. "I had him," he grumbled, getting up and ready to face Chat.

"Sure you did," she huffs, eyes narrowed. "I think the akuma is in his bell..."

Chat twitched, eyes wide.

Akuma?

In his bell?

But he, he wasn't an aku...

_They thought he was an akuma._

That's why Ladybug attacked him.

She didn't know him.

She... she thought he was... she didn't know him... his lady didn't...

As Ladybug and Black Cat moved to attack, the true akuma sped by with a loud, whooping cackle, startling the two still. When they turned to the strange black cat, they found him gone.

"Where did he-"

"Let's just go," Ladybug bid, frowning.

"But," Black Cat tried to argue.

"The akuma's getting away," she stressed. "Hawk Moth, he's never released two akumas before... we'll figure it out after we get that taken care of."

Black Cat frowned but nodded, leaping away and pursuing the akuma.

Ladybug lingered, looking around for that cat one last time.

But he was gone.

And for some reason she felt... fretful?

She shook her head, pushing those feelings away and chased after Black Cat. She had a job to do.

* * *

Chat was shaking when he stopped, leaning against a wall heavily.

Ladybug didn't know him.

She thought, she thought...

And, and she had, she had a...

A different partner, a different black cat...

What, what was going on?!

"Claws in," he called desperately. Still the transformation didn't drop. _"Claws in Plagg!"_

Still nothing.

Shaky, he sharply pulled the ring from his finger, jerking when he felt the magic rip away from. The transformation fell away, leaving a trembling Adrien.

Alone.

No Plagg floated out beside him.

His ring didn't even turn silver.

It was black and still activated.

Plagg seemingly still in the ring.

What was going on?!

In a curious panic, he slipped it back on. The magic grabbed him, making him Chat Noir once more.

He plucked it off.

Adrien again.

No Plagg in sight.

Gulping, he set the ring in his jacket pocket, looking around nervously. Ok. No reason to panic. He just had to talk to Ladybug. She... she won't think _Adrien_ is an akuma. He just had to get to her. Talk to her. Maybe she could help him. Akumas can make a lot possible. Surely she could believe that he is her Chat Noir. Her true partner.

Not that Black Cat.

He just, he just needed to get to her.

Plus she would listen to him.

She should know Adrien.

Or at least, be up to spare a few minutes to a civilian.

The mere fact had him moving, rushing forward, eager to see her, talk this out.

If anyone could help him, she could.

So caught up in his thoughts, Adrien wasn't looking where he was going. He jumped when his shoulder hit someone, turning to them with a frantic apology.

He was met with a snarl. "You should be sorry! You just wrinkled by designer jacket!"

He gave a start, then chuckled weakly at the blonde that scowled down at her clothes. Behind her, Sabrina glared at him furiously, like he had made the greatest offense. "Sorry Chlo," he offered.

Chloe paused, glancing up at him.

She didn't shift into that expectant, reassuring, bubbly smile he was use too.

She just narrowed her eyes and glared at him, looking him over with bored curiosity. "Do I know you?" she demanded.

He blinked at her. "Ye-yeah. It's, it's me Chloe. Adrien. Adrien Agreste? We're childho-"

Chloe cackles, hugging her sides. "Oh wow!" she cried. "You have to be the dumbest liar I've ever met!"

Adrien sputtered, offended. "I-I'm not liar!"

She puts her nose in the air. "A smart one would know that Gabriel Agreste doesn't have any other family. Including, no kids, nieces, nephews, _or_ cousins."

Adrien stiffened, staring at Chloe. "W-what?"

Chloe and Sabrina laughed at his expression, and with a swagger in their hips, left the stiff blond on the sidewalk.

Adrien didn't notice, a cold feeling sinking in his stomach.

He turned and raced down the street, towards home.

* * *

Stopping before the manor, Adrien paused at the sight of it. Still as big as ever, but it was, it was less imposing. The fence was lower, he could actually see the yard. And yet, it still felt empty. Still looked empty. Adrien gulped, nervous. Nervous of what he'll discover. If what Chloe said was true... shaking, he hurriedly pushed the button before he could second guess himself, heart pounding.

It couldn't be true.

It just couldn't be true.

With a loud beat, the cam popped out and blinked at him. Nathalie's voice drone out, emotionless and bare. "Yes? Can I help you?"

There was no greeting, no recognition. No scolding for being out and about. "I," Adrien utters, staring back at the cam with wide eyes. "I'm Adrien..."

The cam blinked, quiet. After a few moments, Nathalie impatiently stressed out, "Yes?"

"I, I, I'm sorry, uh, n-nothing..." Adrien shrinks down, gripping his shirt tightly.

She didn't know him.

He, he was just some strange kid to her.

He heard her miffed sigh, wincing at her grumble, "Don't waste people's time then."

The cam went in with a click, leaving Adrien alone outside the manor. If, if what Chloe said was true then... then Nathalie would equally scoff at him. Maybe, maybe even call security. Call him crazy.

...He had to get in there, he had to check.

Rushing to the side, he slipped on the ring, and jumped up the side, going to what should be his bathroom window.

It was a smaller bathroom here, one built for guest use instead of personal. Ears down on his head, he went to what should be his room. He came across a library instead. Books, sketchbooks, art design books, fashion magazines; they piled on the walls in a colorful collection. There was no bed. No rock wall, no zip line, no three computer screens...

This wasn't his room.

All his things.

Gone.

Never existing...

He walked deeper into the room, shoulders slumped as he gaped around.

He stopped when he came across a huge portrait in this library. A portrait that hung and towered over smaller pictures, news articles, and a shelf full of awards.

It was his father.

Looking cold and content.

Beside it were news articles and clippings of Gabriel's success through the hears. No mention of him having a son in any of them, no mention of him being with anyone, not even maman.

Gabriel didn't have a son, he didn't have anyone.

Adrien... Adeien Agreste didn't exist in this world.

Shaking, Chat flew away, ducking out of the closest window. Ripping the ring off and tucking it into his pocket, Adrien raced away. He didn't know where he was going, it, it didn't matter. So long as he got away from that house. Away from this... this truth...

What, what was he going to do?!

Adrien stumbled when he hit someone, frantically meeting familiar amber brown eyes. "Nino," he uttered in a broken whisper.

Nino blinked at him, a curious Marinette and Alya standing behind him, eyeing the blond. Nino tilts his head, wondering, "Do, do I know you?"

Adrien flinched away, stumbling back.

The three blinked in alarm, Nino reached out to him, and Marinette took a few steps towards him. "You ok dude?"

Adrien shook his head, eyes stinging, and tore off.

Adrien Agreste didn't exist. Not here. Whatever this world was.

He didn't exist.

Chat Noir didn't exist either.

He was alone.


	2. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's unsure on what to do.

For the longest time, Adrien laid still on the bench in an empty park, an arm tossed over his eyes. He tried not to think about this situation he was in. Tried to not let the fact that he didn't exist here drag him down. He just focused on his breathing. Focused on being at peace. No stress. He'll be alright. Ladybug can fix this.

He gives a slight start, lifting up his arm to peer at the grey sky above.

That's right.

Ladybug.

He still had a chance.

He just needed to get to Ladybug.

...Or see if he could get Plagg to come out.

Sitting up, his gaze drifted to a rock lying near him. Picking it up, he slipped on the ring. "Cataclysm," he murmured, feeling the rush of magic sweep through him. The rock crumbled into dust.

Chat waited.

A minute went by, and there wasn't a beep or flicker on his ring.

He frowned, waiting.

He was sure five minutes went by, no change. Cataclysm didn't detransform him.

He plucked the ring off his finger with a frown, eyeing the the black ring. What was going on with his miraculous? Slipping it back into his pocket, Adrien stood up, determined. He was going to get a hold of Ladybug.

He was going to fix this.

He was going to have everything fixed.

He was getting his Père back.

His friends.

And his lady.

He just had to get to her first, and talk this out.

* * *

Ladybug frowned at the city around her. Looking up and down the streets, she couldn't find that strange black cat anywhere. It was becoming another bout of stress on her shoulders, even more so with Tikki insisting that she find that cat.

_"Something's off,"_ the kwami said. _"I don't know what, but we need to find him. I... I feel worried."_

Marinette did too.

She didn't know why, but...

She was worried, scared, and... stressed out. It was, it was a sort of unease that came with not finding someone, just waiting for them to reappear, safe and sound.

It's what pushed her to scouring the city for him. Even missing a day of school in her search, barely making it in time to tell Alya and Nino she couldn't make it to their hang out today.

But she didn't find him. And as the hours went on, she was getting frustrated and stressed.

Where was that cat?

"You look troubled."

She turned to Black Cat, watching the smug cat prowl up to her side, tail curling behind him. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Instantly, that smugness flickered out, the cat turning sheepish as he looked away. "Ah, had gotten a bit distracted..."

She frowns.

"Looking for that strange cat?" he guessed, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Chat Noir," she confirmed with a sigh, a little surprised at how easily the name slipped past her lips. Her frown deepened. _Chat_ indicated that they knew each other.

How though?

She didn't know...

...Why did it feel like they did?

"Plagg thinks he's akuma related," Black Cat voices, "but he's not sure if he's an actual akuma."

"Tikki thinks the same," Ladybug said.

"Have you had any luck-"

She shook her head, pigtails bouncing.

Humming thoughtful, Black Cat offered, "You look like you could use a break. How about you let me take over."

"I can still go on," she snips, crossing her arms.

"I don't doubt that," he eases, his tail giving a twitch. She narrowed her eyes at that. "You just look tired. And it'll be night soon, this is more my sort of time than yours."

She slumps with a sigh, caving. "Contact me if you find anything. Something's going on, something feels..."

With a hum and tilt of his head, Cat offered, "Off?"

"Yeah..."

He waved her away, smiling encouragingly. "I got this Bug. Go rest."

She gives a jerky nod, turned and left Black Cat alone, peering after her with bright turquoise eyes.

Turning, Cat peered out, ears rotating as he listened for anything.

Nothing on the horizon.

Black Cat moved, racing off a roof, he raced around, belt tail whipping behind him.

Where could that cat be?

Black Cat was unnerved.

He didn't like this appearance.

It felt like...

He didn't know how to describe it.

Even Plagg's been off since this other black cat appeared. He's been quiet, contemplative, and a bit... tired. Cat was concerned when _he_ had to be the one to bring up cheese to Plagg.

What could be going on?

Black Cat paused, eyeing one certain wall, blank and clean. With an eager twitch of his tail, he jumped down, dropping the transformation.

Illustrator hasn't been out for a while.

He decided he'd make a return tonight.

"Isn't there some strange cat we need to find?" Plagg huffed as he floated out, squinting at the redhead.

"Ladybug hasn't found him all day, not very likely I'd find him," Nathanael replied sweeping his hair back in a ponytail as he peered up at the wall. "Besides, didn't you mention you could sense him?"

Plagg hummed, relaxing on a near fence with a big yawn. "Well, I won't say no to a break."

Humming his agreement, Nathanael eyed the wall, considering it.

How should he do Black Cat and Ladybug tonight?

Idea forming in his head, Nathanael brought a black spray can, eager to get to work.

* * *

First thing that next morning, Marinette was scrambling.

Having stayed up most that night for the chance call from Black Cat, who didn't call, and she had slept through her alarm and now had six minutes to get to class. Stumbling down the steps, barely catching herself as she hurried down, Marinette spared a shout to the kitchen before bursting out of the side building, tearing off for school.

Only to skid to a stop at the park.

At a boy that in the park, lying on a bench with a tired grimace.

Marinette stared at him, curious and concerned.

Why, she didn't know.

It didn't look like he was in any bad shape, outside being a bit thin on the side. And sleeping out on a bench in a park.

Marinette ran in place, sparing an impatient glance to her school.

She was going to be late, she _should_ hurry off there. She didn't have time to help him.

But it felt like she couldn't just leave him alone...?

With a loud, pained groaned, Marinette turned and ran back into the bakery, mentally freaking over how late she was going to be.

* * *

Adrien woke with a loud, jerking sneeze, and the sound of frantic flaps and an alarmed coo. Sitting up with a groan, he rolled his nose, grimacing at the tingle going through his nostrils. His nose twitched when he smelled a familiar, buttery smell. Heavy eyed, he turned to it, blinking rapidly when he saw a small box that had been set by his head. Reaching for it, he pulled it into his lap and cracked it open, gasping as he woke up at the sight before him.

Croissants.

Many croissants placed before him.

Where did this heavenly gift come from?!

Snatching one, Adrien took an eager bite, humming in delight as he sunk onto the bench. He hadn't realized how hungry he was till he had taken that first bite.

...Where did these come from?

He looked to the side of the box, eyes widening when he saw the familiar logo on the side, and caught a wisp of a flowery scent alongside the pastries.

_Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie._

Adrien felt warmth burst in his chest, a relieved, touched sting in his eyes and he took another eager bite of his croissant.

Even if she didn't remember or know him, she still cared.

He wondered if Marinette would let him hug her the next time he saw her.

* * *

"What is with you two?"

Marinette gave a start, blinking as she looked down at the frowning Alya. "Huh?" she utters.

Huffing, Alya points at Marinette, then to the oblivious Nino, still staring into the the wall. Shooting Marinette an exaggerated look, Alya huffs, "You two have been off since yesterday, especially after that kid."

Marinette winces. "Yeah ugh... it, it's weird? It feels like I know him?" she offers weakly.

Alya shoots her an unimpressed look.

Marinette shrugged sheepishly.

Sighing as she shoots Nino a look, and murmurs, "Same with him."

"It's probably nothing," Marinette eased. Cracking a grin, she lightly said, "Maybe we knew each other in a previous life or something."

Alya shrugs at that, turning to eyeball the still out of it Nino. Turning to Marinette, she leaned on her desk, asking, "So, did you hear about yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Marinette dumbly echoes, tilting her head in a clueless fashion.

"There were _two_ akumas yesterday."

Blinking, Marinette scoffs, "That's not _that_ impossible Ay."

"No! No! Marinette, seriously, there were _two_ akumas yesterday! _At the same time!_ " To prove it, Alya brought out her cell, showing her best friend the video.

There was Ladybug sitting next to that blond black cat, then her partner came in to fight him, and just as they were about to move, the real akuma darted past.

This time Marinette saw that strange cat escape.

He dropped down from the roof.

He probably slipped away in the back alleys.

"Huh," was all Marinette offered.

"Crazy right?!" Alya demanded excitedly. "Two akumas! Hawk Moth's _never_ done this before! What if he's getting stronger?"

Marinette frowns at the idea.

"What if we'll be getting more heroes because of it?!" The redhead squealed at the prospect.

"It's certainly going to be interesting," Marinette agreed, turning to gaze out the window, frowning.

...What if there _were_ two akumas running around?

Tikki was convinced that strange cat was related to an akuma. And anything was possible with akumas, she's fought so many strange things... Maybe, maybe that was a Black Cat from a future? A past?

What of the akuma he was facing?

What of the akuma that sent him here?

Was it _here_?

She was unnerved at the prospect that there indeed may be a rogue akuma running around Paris.

She'll have look again during lunch.

The teacher walked in, starting class, and Alya whipped around to face the front. 

Marinette gave a tense start when she saw something dark across the streets, dark and so achingly familiar, running along the roofs. That new cat stopped, peering into the school, ears perked towards it. With a sad droop of his body, he turned and ran off, disappearing as he jumped down.

It took all of Marinette's will not to jump up and race after him.

To...

To what, she, she didn't know...

* * *

He had all but inhaled the croissants Marinette had gifted him. Feeling a little more sure, he slipped on the ring, jumping up to the roofs and racing along, making sure he was in clear view.

First objective was Ladybug.

He had to see if he could come across her.

Best way to draw out Ladybug?

Let a strange character be seen.

Like him, a strange, different face here, wherever he was.

He only stopped when he was by the school, peering at it sadly.

He could see the window of his classroom, faintly make out his classmates all sitting in there.

Ladybug was a maybe student there.

He wondered if she saw him.

Sighing, he turned and raced on.

It might've been best just to sit there and wait but...

It hurt to see his classmates, hurt to see that he couldn't join them, not without raising questions.

And he didn't know if he could handle facing friends viewing him as a stranger.

Chat paused when a large chunk of red and black caught his attention. With a curious tilt of his head, he drew near, blinking at the mural he found on the wall.

It was Ladybug and Black Cat.

Or, _Black Cat_ and Ladybug.

The mural had Black Cat drawn in the foreground, Ladybug in the back.

Chat pursed his lips in annoyance.

He personally thought any art with Ladybug and her partner should have her up front, or them both about the same.

What was this artist doing putting _Black Cat_ up front?

...Was, was Black Cat more popular?

While both of them were adored, typically it was Ladybug who got more adoration; and personally he thought she should. She did so much, fixed everything it all depended on her. She should be adored. And personally he was fine not being the star of Paris, so long as he was her star, it was enough.

But Black Cat?

More popular than Ladybug?

It, it was a strange thought.

Chat jumped closer to the mural, balancing on his staff as he peered at it, gaze locked on Ladybug.

Even if she wasn't the star of this piece, the artist still did catch that enchanting spark in her eyes.

He sighed, wishful.

He missed that gleaming smile.

He missed that trust.

He reached out, running his clawed gloves over her portrait, tracing that confident and warm smile, soaking in the shine of her eyes.

Soon.

He'll get this figured out soon.

Things'll be right again.

He just had to wait a little longer...

Chat jerked away with a gasp when the mural shifted, and _Ladybug_ started to melt off the wall.

His staff fell away with his jerk away, watching with wide eyes as red and black dribbled down the wall in a mass of color.

Heart pounding in fear and alarm, Chat ripped away and fled.

At the bottom of the mural lay a pool of dark red, leaving a big, menacing stain on the wall and on Black Cat.


	3. Stay Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a resolute partner.

After fifteen minutes of pleading and pestering, she sped out of the room, ignoring the evil eye Mendeleiev sent after her, no doubt suspecting already that Marinette wasn't going to return.

Something she was probably going to hear about later...

Skidding into the lockerrooms, she snapped her purse open, meeting Tikki's wide stare.

"Is it too late?" the dark haired girl asked.

"He's still near!" the kwami reassured, waving her little arms.

That's all Marinette needed. Summoning the transformation, she sped out after Chat Noir, eager to see him, eager to find out what's going on. She didn't find him first. She found what had to be Illustrator's latest work. Their _ruined_ work.

What she was sure was supposed to be her, was a red smear on the wall, dribbled down to stain it and Black Cat, pooling on the foot of the building.

It left her unnerved.

A little... a little scared...

Did... did Chat Noir do this?

Black Cat came up beside her, big wide smile in place, turquiose eyes gleaming. "He finally showed himself! What are we waiting for Lady..." Cat sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the mural. "He, he didn't." Cat let out some mix of a hiss and a whine, dropping down to the mural, tentatively touching the stain with his claws. Red smeared over his fingers, and the cat grimaced down at it.

His work...

"I," Ladybug voiced above, eyeing the mural warily, "I don't know if Chat, if Chat had..." She shook her head, frowning. Why was she so unnerved? She asked, "Could Cataclysm do something like this?"

...Assuming Chat Noir can use Cataclysm.

Cat frowned, glancing at the mural. He didn't know if Cataclysm could do this sort of damage, even with the control he had over how something was destroyed. Could it be selective in melt away half a mural?

Shaking his head, Cat turned to her, insisting, "We should find him."

Ladybug blinked down at him, considering the agitated cat before her. He went on, jerking in some random direction, "You look that way, I'll look this way. Let's see who can find him first. Maybe finally get some answers out of him."

She gives a grim nod and turned away, zipping off to find him.

Black Cat tore off in another direction, eager to find this stray cat.

Neither noticed the mural with the stained, remaining Black Cat portrait. How what should've been still turquoise eyes turned after Ladybug.

That confident smile turned vile.

* * *

Lunch was approaching and Ladybug still hadn't found any trace of Chat Noir.

It was becoming really frustrating. Where could he be...

Stopping for a moment, she ran a hand through her bangs, trying to fight off this strange sense of unease. Unease that wouldn't be sated till she found him. But why? Why did she care?

She didn't know this cat...

Ladybug gave a start, blinking down and absently noting a familiar blond boy.

The boy that looked so surprised and hurt when he came across Nino and them.

The boy that had fled.

That had evidently spent the night in a park.

A boy she had considered skipping school to check on, a boy she gave free croissants too.

That boy was now huddled up against a building, shaking slightly, wide eyed and scared.

It wasn't a hero duty that had her drop down beside him, reaching for him.

It was genuine concern for this lost teen that brought her to him.

He jumped when she touched his shoulder, looking at her wildly when she asked, "You ok?"

His pupils went wide, and she was startled to see them water. "Ladybug," he breathed, shaky and relieved. She jumped when he flung himself out her, clutching her tight, face pressed against her shoulder as he trembled.

Heart hammering in her chest, slowly, she brought her arms around him, giving his back a soothing rub as she waited for him to calm down.

"It's, it's ok," she offered awkwardly, unsure of this, of what had scared him so.

She didn't know him, she's sure she didn't know him.

But she had no explanation as to why she tightened her hold on him, bringing him closer, or why she nuzzled back, finding a familiar smell of leather, cologne, and cheese. "It's ok," she whispered again into his hair, giving him another squeeze. "I'm here, it's ok."

He gave a jerky nod against her and slowly drew away, his breathing uneven. He looked to her, looking lost and hurt and relieved and confused and scared and... and just so much of a mess she wanted to pull him into another hug.

Instead she set her hand on his shoulder, tilting her head just so as she looked him over. "Are you ok?" she repeated.

He gave a shaky nod. "Just," he starts, gulping and struggling to find the words. "Just a nightmare." His mouth sets in a firm line, a slight unsure grimace gracing his features. "A nightmare..." he repeats softly.

She hums curiously, not understanding what he was thinking. She pressed, "Do you want to talk about it...?"

It looked like he wanted too.

Looked like he was about to spew this out, reveal his thoughts.

Only to shyly close his mouth, frowning at her. "It's fine," he said, drawing away from her and looking away. "Thank you Ladybug," he said earnestly.

She frowns, feeling like there should've been more to do.

Should've gotten a different reaction.

Giving into that feeling, she asked, "Do you need help getting home?"

He shook his head no.

"Ok," she said weakly, slumping as she frowns at him. He kept his gaze away, a sad heavy pout on his lips. "Well, be sure to talk to someone about this, uh, nightmare, ok?"

"I'll try," he said, his voice firm and determined.

That was the best she could hope for.

She gave the boy's shoulder another squeeze, then her yo yo gave a chime, hinting that Cat was trying to contact her.

Ignoring the boy's agitated look, she checked it.

_"No luck,"_ Cat stated bluntly, a frustrated scowl on his features.

Ladybug shook her head as well.

Cat sighed on the other end. _"I need to head back Bug. I'll look again later."_

"Yeah," she agreed, shutting the compact closed.

She looked down, meeting the boy's frown.

She blinked, off put by his stare. "Y-yes?" she asked.

Bluntly, he notes, "You're not close with your partner?"

She's surprised. "Wh-what?" she stammered, blinking at him rapidly.

"You're not close with your partner," he repeats, sounding sure, sounding a mix of pleased and agitated.

She narrows her eyes at him, insisting, "We get along fine."

He opens his mouth to presumably argue, only to close it with a purse of his lips.

He lets it go, and Ladybug quickly left to return to school.

All the while, she couldn't help but think that he... he was right.

She liked Black Cat, she really did. He could be a very pleasant and cool cat to hang out with.

But there were... issues.

Issues she couldn't ignore.

His need for attention, to be a hero, to be impressive.

It often led to him rushing off and not working with her, thinking his plan alone would work fine.

It was a true, but it was one she didn't like to acknowledge.

Black Cat was her other half.

She would think this meant that he worked fine with her?

It's what she always thought...

But just a mere mention of this fact by the stranger left a tug of frustrated doubt in her.

Agitated, she shoved the thought back, detransforming in an empty hall.

Tikki made no comment or reassurance that yes, she and Black Cat were true partners and they worked best together.

She just dove back into the purse, leaving an unsure and frustrated chosen alone.

* * *

He wondered if he told her, right then and there, if she would believe him.

That he came from a world where _he_ was her partner, one she got along with, one she enjoyed working with. He wondered if she would believe him if he told her his suspicions, that this was that akuma's doing, who they had been face previously... what was her name?

This had to be her doing.

And he didn't doubt that she was still around.

That she was hunting him, and hunting Ladybug no doubt.

But would the heroine believe a boy that doesn't exist here in this warped world?

She may bodyguard him, she may not believe him.

Neither had believed Chloe was being tormented by Vanisher till they saw the strange acts for themselves. And he was a _friend_ of the blonde, and yet he still didn't believe her or looked into it.

Chances were slim that Ladybug would've believed a civilian.

She may look into it, but chances were she wouldn't have found the akuma.

And, chances were she would've done it _alone_.

Especially if he was right, that she and Black Cat didn't work well together.

He saw pieces of it yesterday, Black Cat ignoring Ladybug when he dove at Chat Noir.

Adrien saw it in his gaze.

That was a cat that wanted to run on his own, not shadow Ladybug, not protect her.

He was a cat that wanted attention, wanted the light for himself.

Thinking someone like that had his miraculous, was _his_ Lady's partner; it made Adrien bristle, made his hackles rise.

And just hearing how clipped Cat had been on the call, how little they talked, how distant they seemed.

It rubbed Adrien wrong to see Ladybug with such a partnership.

Rarely did they ever work apart, especially when looking for suspicious activity.

Black Cat should be shadowing her, watching out for her, protecting her.

He's seen first hand, _four times_ , what Ladybug would do to get an objective met, to save someone.

She puts herself at risk, relying on calculations, predictions, and chance.

She was always so confident and sure of her predictions, that she always seemed to overlook the risk of miscalculation.

That's why he was there.

He made sure she won, that she wasn't put at risk.

But it was hard to do that now with Ladybug not trusting him, thinking Chat Noir was an akuma, more likely to attack him than listen.

And she may not consider Adrien the civilian either. Especially since she seemed sensitive about the truth of her partnership with Black Cat.

One she wanted to believe to be true.

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair, not caring how messy it came out. What was he to do?

He pulled out the black ring, grimacing. "What should I do Plagg?" he asked it.

His miraculous was as silent as ever.

...He wondered if the akuma knew who he was.

Wouldn't it have attacked him by now?

...Perhaps not.

From what he could recall, she liked messing with her prey, liked to hunt, like to scare and toy with her victims.

She wouldn't look into his identity.

That would ruin the fun.

She'd wait till Chat Noir was out and about, wait till Ladybug was-

Adrien gasped fearfully, stiffening.

Ladybug!

She was on her own and that would be _perfect_ and-

Adrien didn't think further on the thought.

He jammed the ring onto his finger and tore off to find her, ready to face the akuma if she moved to attack.

It didn't matter if he didn't exist here, if Ladybug viewed him as a stranger and threat.

Didn't matter that she had someone else.

Didn't matter if she didn't like him.

He was her partner.

He will always be her partner.

And that meant watching out for her, even if she didn't want him too.


	4. A Trusting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond of trust won't break. Just as he'll be there for her, she'll be for him.  
> AKA, Marinette adopts the cat.

Looking around for anyone, Marinette crept down the hall, hoping she wouldn't be caught. Next period was about to start and she planned to slip into class during the bell.

She just couldn't be caught.

But it was looking like she was going to make it-

Marinette jumped when she bumped into someone, looking over to see Nathanael peering back at her, wide eyed. "M-Marinette?!" he stuttered in surprise, pressing his jacket close to his body nervously.

"Nathanael!" she squeaks back, smiling tightly, "Hey! What, what are you doing out here...?"

"Bathroom," he rushes out, looking away quickly, cheeks a little pink.

"Same," she returned awkwardly, fingering her purse, anxious to slip away.

Only he made no move to get away.

Marinette pursed her lips, mind scrambling as she tried to think of a way around him. Nathanael was a boy she barely talked to in class, a boy that always clung to the shadows, more content to observe. Lately he seems even more set on hiding away, keeping his distance from everyone.

Which made it all the stranger that he was standing here with her, not rushing off like he usually would.

"Have you um..." he trails, fumbling as his cheeks go pink.

Marinette eyed him expectantly, curious.

"Did you, did you bear about that new black cat running around?"

"The second akuma?" she blurted out.

"Yeah," he said, frowning. "I can't believe there were two running around."

Shuffling on her feet, she reasoned, "At least nothing has happened yet."

"Yet," he echoes.

Frowning, she asked, "You, you really think that other cat is an akuma...?"

He looked to her in surprise. "You don't think so?" he asked, surprised and his tone a little tight.

Marinette's frown deepens. "He hasn't exactly done anything yet," she points out. There was a bounce from her purse, a light warning to not start this. Marinette ignored her, eyes narrowing when Nathanael turned to her with a frown.

"He did!" Nathanael insisted, "The Illustrator's latest piece! He ruined it!"

 _Did he?_ She wanted to argue. Yes he went in the same direction as that mural, and Cataclysm could have that power to melt Ladybug away.

But why?

He had seemed so eager, so open and friendly with Ladybug.

She was basing this off a first meeting but... it really felt like he wouldn't do something like that. She couldn't imagine why he would.

Though this was all based off her feeling like she knew him.

She didn't.

She shouldn't be so sure.

Marinette wanted to bang her head against the wall.

This was so frustrating.

Unable to help herself, she bites out, "You sure?"

Nathanael furrowed his brow at her. His mouth opened to argue, only to stiffen as he gazed behind her. Confused, Marinette looked back, gasping when she saw the wall behind her. It was like someone had taken a brush and was drawing black ink over the wall in a very familiar style.

Nathanael's style.

Nathanael stiffened and Marinette stumbled back, watching with wide eyes as dark strokes slid out, drawing _her_.

Why would it draw her?

"N-no!" Nathanael squeaked in alarm, stumbling back, turning to her in stiff horror.

She peered back at him in alarm, not quite understanding what upset him. She looked back, stiffening when she watched the drawing of her become animated, moving to simply walk before pitching forward over nothing and falling flat on her face.

Words and bodies sprouted around her.

_Ha ha._

_Ha ha ha._

_Ha ha ha ha._

Marinerre tensed when the words burst to life, filling the air with cruel chortles. They started to echo and sprout in her head, accusing, mocking, devastating.

And when the image shifted and a leering Alya peered down at her, Marinette shook as Alya mouthed, "You're no hero. You're nothing."

Marinette jumped when her wrist was grabbed and she was tugged along, stumbling after Nathanael as the redhead raced away, the chortling laughter following them. When it went quiet, Nathanael released her, stopping to lean on his knees, breathing hard.

Marinette leaned against the wall, shaking and wincing slightly. "W-what was that?" she wondered.

"I, I don't know," he said, grimacing as he looked back. He bade, "I'll look into it, you hide."

"Nath-" she tried to call, but he had already tore off.

Tikki pops the purse open, glancing up at her chosen. "You ok?" she asked.

Marinette gave a shaky nod. It was an akuma. It had to be an akuma. "Tikki-"

The kwami squeaked and ducked back in the purse.

Marinette blinked in surprise, then turned to see what sccared her. She gasped in fright at what she saw and tore off, running right into a black covered chest. Familiar claws grabbed her shoulders and steadied her, and Marinette looked up to see wide green eyes peer down at her. "Are you alright?!" Chat Noir demanded, taking in her scared expression.

"Ch-Chat?!" she gasped, then instinctively dove for him, trying to haul him into a run. "We got to get away!"

"From what?" he demanded, going with her slowly, making sure to stay between her and whatever scared her.

But when he looked back, all he saw was a spider.

It was probably one of the bigger spiders he's seen in his life, easily filling the space of his palm, and would definitely freak him out as well if it crawled near; but for now, it just kept near the ceiling, harmless.

Chat raised a brow, turning to the panicking Marinette skeptically. "You're scared of spiders?" he asked, a tease lacing his words.

"Chat Noir!" she scolds, giving his hand a big jerk.

They had to go!

Why could he not understand!

"It's ok," he eased, "I'm not a big fan either but-"

He paused, eyeing her oddly. "I never told you my name?" he observes, tilting his head as he eyes Marinette oddly.

And she was trusting him, treating him like he was familiar.

And she did give him food...

Was there a chance that _Marinette_ remembered him?!

Before he could ask, there was a loud, gurgling hiss.

All the blood drained away from Marinette's face as she stared behind him.

Chat slowly turned to see the biggest spider in the world crawl too them, easily the size of a horse.

Chat fretfully whispered, "Ok that's scary."

The two tore, racing away as the spider screeched out and pursued.

This was enough confirmation for Chat that the akuma they were facing before was here.

And evidently, Marinette was scared of spiders.

* * *

Black Cat hurried out, eager to save Marinette from this latest akuma; trying hard to ignore the unnerving reveal the akuma gave.

Nothing seemed scarier than having his secrets revealed.

it made him nervous what else this akuma could reveal.

Like his iden-

Cat stopped, blinking stupidly when he saw _Chat Noir_ rush out, Marinette easily carried in his arms, fleeing a giant spider.

Something between a growl and a whine erupted out of Cat's thrown, his slitted eyes following the two. Chat set her down safely in a hall, and with a flirtatious salute, jumped up and slammed his silver staff on the coming spider's head. He raced away and lead the large arachnid off randomly. Hackles raising, Cat pursued.

What did this cat think he was doing?

Racing after them, he jumped up and sunk his claws in the spider's back, ears falling flat on his head as it gave a loud screech and broke apart, splattering an ugly mass of ink to the floor.

Instinctively Cat shook his claws, ridding the liquid from his fingers.

He looked up and met Chat's grimace, his tail twitching.

Cat's own tail gave an agitated twitch, grimacing back at him.

He pulled out his staff and crouched low.

Chat moved to mirror him, but didn't point his staff at him. With his ears flat on his head, he stiffly greets, "Black Cat."

"What are you doing here?" Cat demanded.

"I'm here to help Ladybug," Chat stated, rising out of his crouch, green eyes narrowed.

"That's a laugh," Cat declared. "It seems more like you're here to attack her!"

Chat hissed, "I would never hurt My Lady!"

"What of the mural?!"

"That was the akuma!"

Cat crossed his arms, snarling, "An akuma that didn't attack us?"

"She likes playing mind games!" Chat hissed back, "She likes to drag out her hunt, likes to torment! She's not going to come out in the open! She's going to target Ladybug next since she's already got me, she'll need to leav-"

"And lead her into a trap?"

Chat growled, "I wouldn't mislead My Lady!"

"She's not Your Lady!"

"What do you mean she got you?"

Both jumped, turning to see Ladybug come up, sky blue eyes locked on Chat. "What do you mean she got you? _What_ are we dealing with?"

Cat gaped at her. "Surely you're not-"

Ladybug shoots him a look. Waving to Chat, she stated, "The kwamis pretty much confirmed _he's_ not an akuma."

"Doesn't mean we should trust him-"

"Cat."

"Ladybug."

"And Chat," Chat unhelpfully puts in. He grins at the look Ladybug shoots him. It grew with Cat's agitation.

"Who are we dealing with?" Ladybug repeats.

"I can introduce myself."

They all jumped, turning to see the akuma. Chat grimaced while Cat took an instinctive step back, intimidated. He stuttered, "Me-Mendelie-"

"It's Vulfear you sniveling fool!" the akuma snapped, her dress made of black feathers rattled with her agitation. Everything about her design screamed vulture. The black bird like mask had a long beak nose. There were jagged, pointed feathers sticking out of her hair. She had talon like gloves in place of hands. She shook them, declaring, "I'm the maker of your nightmares! You will know true fear through me!" She plucked a feather off her dress, twirling it.

Chat made a loud, displeased groan behind them, stepping back a little.

Ladybug moved, throwing her yo yo at the akuma, just as Chat moved and called out, "No!"

With a cackle, Vulfear dipped away and slid onto the wall, her form rippling like watery ink. Something dark shot out, and then another spider, bigger this time, pulled itself out of the wall.

Ladybug emitted a small sound.

Chat grabbed her and sped away, Black Cat jumping in to follow.

The spider gave a hissing roar, and pursued, pounding feet on the halls. With a gurgle, it spat out wet web, Chat jerking Ladybug away, crying, "Don't let it touch you! You'll get trapped!"

Cat jumped, avoiding a new spat that landed on the ground with a _splick_.

Gritting his teeth, Cat demanded, "So what shall we do, _Chat Noir_?"

Chat shot him a glare over his shoulder, and Ladybug sharply shoved him aside, dodging another spit of web. "Pay attention!" she scolds.

"Right sorry My Lady," he said quickly, looking around, mind flying on how to get away from the akuma.

Eyeing the walls of the school, he quickly reasoned that Ladybug would fix that when this akuma was cleansed.

"Cataclysm!" he called, slamming his claws on the wall and skimming them over it as he ran, much to the surprise of the two heroes. Black crept over the walls, dark web like cracks reaching out and crawling the walls and over the ceiling.

As Vulfear pursued and touched upon that crack, the wall collapsed below her, and the ceiling echoed it, landing on top of the spider and slamming her to the ground. The three heroes stopped, beaming at their success.

"Good thinking Chat," Ladybug praised, and Chat beamed, tail whipping about excitedly behind him.

"Any day," he reassured.

Cat narrowed his eyes at the two, lips pursed.

"Do you know her possessed item?" Ladybug asked, moving closer, only to be quickly dragged back by Chat as the rubble shifted, and Vulfear rose up, scowling. Shifting, her form melted like black ink, and reformed into a giant vulture. With a screech, it dove at them, and they all ducked, allowing the akuma to fly over them.

Chat sneezed as she zipped away, groaning.

Damn allergies.

Ladybug peered after her, grimacing.

"Bracelet," Chat uttered.

Ladybug turned to him.

"Bracelet," Chat repeats, rolling his nose. "She wears a black bracelet that blends with her costume, we need to get that."

"How do you know?" Cat demanded.

"Because My Lady and I have been dealing with her for the past... few hours now, I guess..."

"She's not your lady!" Cat repeats with a growl.

Chat's ears went flat on his head as he rounded on Black Cat. "Yes she is," Chat insisted. "She is my one and only lady, will always be no matter what."

"How come your ring hasn't gone off yet?" Ladybug asked, distracting the two cats from the coming fight. She reached for Chat's claws, bringing them over to eye his miraculous. Still a glowing green cat paw print. None of the pads gone, no beep sounding from them.

Chat gave a weak, sad shrug. "I don't know," he confessed. "I think, I think this akuma got me, I think Vulfear tapped into my worst fears and she messed everything up."

"Messed up how?" Ladybug asked.

Chat intertwined their hands, giving her's a squeeze. "We're partners," he declared, gazing into her eyes. "You and me, we're truly partners. But here, we're not. I, I don't exist here." Ladybug frowned, looking alarmed and unsure. She gave his hand a shy squeeze back. Chat smiled slightly at the offer of comfort.

Cat was displeased. "You know, he could be some creation of Vulfear."

Chat whipped around, growling, "You're more of a creation of her than me."

"Why isn't your miraculous working like it should?"

"I don't know!"

"Easy," Ladybug cuts in, standing up and dragging Chat with her. "Cat, you know that Tikki and Plagg both don't think he's a threat."

"But he is akuma related," Cat stressed, scowling.

Chat echoed him, growling.

Cat glared back.

"Enough," Ladybug put her foot down. "We'll discuss this with out kwamis, Chat, try to be reachable."

"You should be able to contact me," Chat puts out, turning to her.

Could she...? Brow furrowed, Ladybug pulled out her yo yo. Opening it, she blinked when she saw _two_ numbers saved. Chat Noir was there.

Black Cat frowned.

Chat beamed. Tapping it, he said, "Call me when you need me! I'll come!"

"Me too," Cat said, turning distrustful turquoise eyes to Chat. "Don't be alone with him."

Ladybug frowned at Cat, while Chat glared. With a sigh, she said, "Let's just focus on the akuma, we'll worry about this later." Nodding to them, she insisted, "Stay alert." She ran off, intent on finding Vulfear, and to see this resolved.

To see if it what Chat said was true.

Maybe that would explain why she felt like she could believe him.

Behind, Black Cat and Chat Noir glared at each other, their gazes laced with mistrust. "I'll be watching you," Cat declared.

"And I you," Chat returned, leaving his side to prowl for the akuma. He would happy to get back home, to how things were before.

Black Cat moved to pursue, only to stop when his ring sounded off. Sighing, he detransformed, catching Plagg when the kwami fell to the ground. "I'm exhausted," the kwami bemoaned.

"But we didn't even do anything!" Nathanael protested, frowning down at the little black cat.

Plagg gave an uncaring wave.

Nathanael sighed, dropping him in his pocket. "What do you think of Chat Noir?" he asked, heading to class.

"I sensed myself," Plagg answered, slumping heavily in the artist's pocket. "For sure he wields me."

"A copy of your power," Nathanael declared.

"Perhaps..." Plagg said slowly, frowning tiredly.

Personally, the little god wasn't too sure about that.

* * *

Adrien sighed, frustrated as he leaned against the wall, trying to avoid the rain.

A whole afternoon search, yet Vulfear disappeared, even with Ladybug's help.

They couldn't find her anywhere.

She wanted this game to continue.

She probably wanted time to plan.

And drag on his suffering for this.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. They need a way to trap Vulfear, a way to get close so she didn't escape.

Or they had to be fast.

Maybe they could overwhelm her?

But, that'd be hard with her tapping into their inner most fears. He actually wondered if she overworked herself creating this alternate world where he didn't exist, and his existence didn't matter and...

Adrien flinched, quickly cutting off his thoughts.

He pulled out his ring, frowning and tracing it. "I'm real, right Plagg?" he asked.

The ring made no answer.

No.

He wasn't some creation of Vulfear.

He was real.

He was the true Black Cat, the true partner of Ladybug.

Nothing would ever change that.

He just had to stay strong.

He'll see this fixed one way or another.

Just stick to his goals. He can do this. He'll see the world fixed. He'll have his friends again. He'll have Pere again. He'll truly be by Ladybug's side again.

He'll be wanted.

He'll be loved.

He tightened his grip on the ring, and slipped it back into his pocket.

He just had to stay determined.

There was a soft hum, and Adrien blinked, noting that there was a shift in the rain's song. Looking up, he blinked in surprise to see Marinette standing over him, holding onto a familiar umbrella. She was gazing down at him, curious and unsure.

It took all of Adrien's will not to utter her name.

She may remember him.

And yet, she may not.

He was confused.

She was still treating him like a stranger, looking down with unsure eyes.

He decided to take it as confirmation.

She didn't know him.

She shouldn't know Adrien Agreste.

She'd be unnerved if he breathed her name.

And that idea hurt.

He bit his lip to silence himself, gazing at her wishfully.

It did make him wonder how she knew Chat Noir though.

She shuffled on her feet, quietly asking, "Do, do you have a..." She frowned, scrambling for a word. "A place to stay?" she asked, eyeing him nervously.

Keeping quiet, he shook his head, afraid that if he spoke, he'd say her name, he'd say so much, so much rushing out that she didn't need to hear. It wouldn't help his situation. He'd loose her in this world.

He didn't want that.

He blinked when she crouched down before him, mindful of the umbrella, making sure it was blocking them both from the rain. Shyly, she reached forward and lightly rested her hand on his, resting it right next to the pale stain of where his ring would've been worn. Gazing into his eyes, she asked, "Will you... we, we have room, you can stay with me, er, us."

He almost said her name. Struggling, he uttered, "Your parents wouldn't mind?"

She smiled, a smile that glowed like the sun, shoving away the damp, grey rain and filling Adrien with warmth. Confidently, she said, "They wouldn't mind."

Nodding, he uttered, "Yes please."

A warm place to stay would be nice.

To be pampered and watched over would be nice.

He didn't doubt that her parents would help him anyway they could.

Marinette stood up, offering her hand to him. "Let's head home then," she declared.

Adrien took her hand eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I look at Mendeleiv, I always think vulture, queue vulture inspired akuma! She also looked like one of those teachers that would snap at her students a lot, maybe spark a lot of fear in them.  
> Spiders are one of the few animals that will eat ladybugs, so I can see Marinette developing a fear of them.  
> ALRIGHT NEW INFO.  
> I'm excited, though I still kinda wish those reveals were kept secret, especially for Volpina. Though I do loooooooove her design. And oh man, for ADoL and MatSLG, I was close with the fox kwami's name! I hope she's a troublemaker in canon. If not, for sure, I'm going to miss Vixx. She's so much fun to write.  
> Also, for peacock, is it weird of me to personally like the name Juuno more than the canon name? Maybe I'm just being bias...  
> Anyway! Still so excited to see how it goes!  
> AND A SUPERHERO TEAM WHERE THE GIRLS OUTNUMBER THE BOYS! I'M FLIPPING OUT EXCITED!  
> AND TWO ARE WOC!
> 
> Don't mind me, screaming excitedly in the distance.  
> I'm so ready.  
> (Though I am going to miss the two team of LB and CN).


	5. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien note some curious details.

Adrien.

That was his name.

It was, it was a name that was familiar. Like she... she knew it. Yet Marinette couldn't place why.

...A lot like Chat.

She spares the blond a glance, doing her best to keep the umbrella over them both. He looked tired still, hunched up and standing close to her, and she wasn't sure if it was only to get away from the rain. Like before, like with Chat, she wanted to wrap him up in a hug. Reassure him that it was ok, that he wasn't alone. Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't ignore the physical similarities between this unknown boy and Chat.

Same blond hair, though Chat had wilder hair.

Same green eyes.

Same build and height.

And both felt new, both were strange, and she felt drawn to both, felt fond of them.

What were the chances?

Was this possibly Chat Noir at her side?

Marinette shook her head, pushing such thoughts back. She shouldn't look into that. What mattered now was getting Adrien home, where there was food and a bed waiting for him. For now, she'll offered the support he needed. She kept close to his side, she allowed their bodies to brush, trying to ignore the tingling jolt that went through her at each touch.

It wasn't a bad sensation to have.

Adrien stopped, peeking at the school from under the umbrella. Marinette stopped as well, eyeing the building.

"I miss school," he randomly admits.

She raised a brow. "You can't go back?"

"Uh, it's complicated."

She hummed, not pressing the issue despite her curiosity. Turning, she pointed. "Well, my home's over here. We're almost there."

He gave her a thankful smile, joining her in making their way to it.

Slipping inside, she waved him up the stairs reassuring that yes, her parents knew and rattled the umbrella to get rid of the access water. Tentatively, Adrien went up, stopping before the door to the living area. He gave it a shy knock.

There was a patter of feet, and the door flew open, a curious Sabine standing before him.

"Oh my," she uttered, grey eyes wide. "Come in, come in," she insisted, reaching for the blond and pulling him in. "Would you like something to eat dear? Or a warm bath?"

"Both sound wonderful," Adrien reassured, rubbing his arms. "Thank you Madame-"

"Sabine is fine dear," she said, smiling gently. She guided him through the den, stating, "Take a bath, I'll have something ready for you when you come out."

He nods, and slipped into the bathroom, eager for some warm water. Reaching his hand in to test the heat, Adrien allowed himself to relax.

* * *

Akumas that hide away were thankfully rare, but they still unnerved Marinette when they appeared. These were the sort of akumas she hated dealing with most. It left her waiting and guessing where their next move would be.

Right now?

Tomorrow?

Was Vulfear attacking someone right now?

She wanted to tug her hair, so stressed by the possibilities.

Tikki shared it, grimacing at the window.

It was just a waiting game for now...

She jerked around at a jolt that sounded behind her. She blinked at the wide eyed Adrien. Cheeks pink and sheepish, he dumbly uttered, "Yo-you're hair's down."

She gave him a playful scoff and odd look. "I am home," she said. "Every now and then, I like putting my hair down."

"Ye-yeah," Adrien looked away, rubbing his neck. "Was... just surprised."

She hummed, then turned back to the window, half expecting to see Vulfear.

She could feel Adrien's curious stare. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered absently. He continued to peer at her. "Just... worried about that akuma. That was a pretty scary one."

"It is," he sighed, coming to sit beside her. He rested his jaw on his arms, pouting at his weak reflection. Marinette's lips twitched up when Tikki snuggled up her shirt, her soft body tickling her stomach.

She spared him a curious glance. "Did you have a run in with her too?" she asked.

"You can say that," he said vaguely, turning to her. Marinette tenses a little at the searching look he gives her. Like he was trying to figure her out. But why? She watched him lick his lips, his gaze turning nervous, his body hunching up in slight defense. "Do you, do you know Chat Noir?" he asked.

She was surprised. Leaning closer to him, she demanded, "You know Chat Noir?!"

He shared her surprise. "W-well yeah!" he proclaimed, sitting up, putting space between them. Puffing out his chest, he declared, "He's the coolest cat around!" He eyes her, head tilting curiously. "Do _you_ know him?" he asked.

Marinette stiffens. "Um," she shifts awkwardly, curling her finger around her hair, "not really? I, kinda? Oh, I don't know..." Everything seems off and strange. She brushed her bangs aside, pouting. She confessed, " I don't know him, and yet... I feel like I do? It's, it's confusing." She glanced at him, stiffening at his wide, watering gaze. "Are you ok?"

He quickly nodded, offering her a shaky, bright smile. "Yes, just, it's nothing."

She furrowed her brow. Before she could ask, he got up with a comment of him being hungry, and was zipping away, leaving her alone with the window.

She turned back to it, humming. "He knows Chat," she bid.

Tikki shifted under her shirt. "He's very curious," the kwami comments back.

"Do you think...?"

Tikki didn't answer. She just leaned against her chosen's stomach, contemplative.

In the empty kitchen, Adrien pulled out his ring, rolling it in his palm. "She kinda remembers me Plagg," he whispered to it, feeling relief roll off of him in waves. One of his friends remembered him, sort of, not just Ladybug.

He took this as another encouraging sign.

* * *

"Here we go," Tom bid, patting the thick blankets on the couch, making sure kt was comfy for Adrien. He hovered uselessly by, weary and relieved. Tom stood up with a sigh, turning to Adrien with a tired smile. "You need anything, me and Sabby are a floor below, Marinette's right above you."

"Thank you Tom," Adrien said.

"It's no problem," the baker reassured. "You look like you needed the support. Really Adrien, don't be afraid to tell us what's wrong. If you need any help..."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adrien weakly insisted, "This is enough..."

Tom's smile shrunk, but nodded. "Goodnight. Let us know of you need anything."

"Of course."

Adrien plopped down on the couch as Tom left him alone, turning off the light for the tired boy. He rubbed his face against the pillow, breathing in the sweet floral scent that clung to it. Familiar and reassuring. He withdrew to peer at the pillow lazily. Light pink with a brown bow in the middle. Near the bottom, expertly hidden, was a brown cursive signature of Marinette.

She made the pillow.

He clung to it tight, purring a little.

She remembered him.

In some way, she remembered him.

Trusted him.

He was touched.

Though... a small part of him wondered how.

Chat and her didn't interact too much. Outside Evillustrator, it was mostly fast saves.

With Adrien... he liked to think they were friends, though their friendship was stiff and awkward. He couldn't grasp why, or how to get around the awkwardness. And yet, despite this, it was Marinette who seemed to recall him.

He was happy to think they were that close.

And yet... he curious why.

He was closest with Nino and Ladybug.

It'd make sense that they'd remember him most.

And yet it was Marinette and Ladybug.

Resting his cheek on his pillow, he withdrew the ring once more, eyeing it. "What do you think?" he asked.

Of course Plagg didn't respond.

His miraculous was still as before.

He sighed, wrapping his fingers around it.

Absently, he listened to Marinette moving above him, her steps light and sure. And then they went still, Adrien guessing that she retired for the evening.

He nuzzling the pillow, breathing in what had to be Marinette's scent.

It was familiar.

...He didn't remember sniffing her, checking her scent.

And yet this scent was familiar...

Before Adrien could try and place it, he stiffened, aware of... something.

Something else was in this room with him.

Something watching him.

Fighting against the instinct to rise, Adrien laid still, waiting to see what'll happen.

Whatever it was, it didn't move, keeping just as still, simply watching him.

Adrien turned slowly, gazing around the room.

Was it Vulfear?

What was she doing here?

Did she, did she know him?

Did that mean... Hawk Moth know?

Adrien felt cold despite the warmth of the building.

If Hawk Moth kne-

Adrien snapped to attention, eyes narrowing. There was movement by the tv. He narrowed eyes, looking past the shadows for the intruder. He was readynto slip on his ring when he saw it.

It was small.

Too small to be Vulfear.

Adrien sucked in a sharp breath, sitting up in surprise.

And it was familiar, with it's small body and big eyes, just lik-

The being disappeared from sight, leaving Adrien blinking and wondering if he did see that. He's, he thinks he did. He, he knows he did... he, he thinks... he thinks he saw a kwami.

A _ladybug_ kwami.

Befuddled, it took a long time for Adrien to fall asleep.

* * *

With a loud groan, Marinette stretched in her bed, muscles tight.

With a sigh, she slumped heavily on her mattress. Blinking at the early morning sun, she rolled onto her side, ignoring Tikki's tired groan at being tossed away, and brought the head of her cat plush close, nuzzling it.

Was it weekend yet?

She thinks it is.

She emitted a groan.

She needed to find Vulfear.

With a sigh, she got up, stepping around Tikki and going down the stairs to her loft. There should be some coffee ready. That'd be nice. Sweet, creamy coffee. Rubbing her face as she made hernway down, she paused when she saw Adrien on the couch still completely out, one arm hung over the catch, the lther was clutching her pillow tightly, a pillow that had a stain of drool, his hair an appealing mess.

That's right.

There was also the mystery of Adrien.

What to do with him, how to help...

"Coffee first," she muttered, coming down an heading to the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter with her cup, she took a moment to enjoy the heat coming through the ceramics, before taking a careful sip. Her mind flew, already trying to plan out her day.

Vulfear she decided was more important.

Chances could be high that his issues were due to her.

At least, she felt that was so, with him mentioning running into her, knowing Chat Noir.

That was the big connection.

Vulfear and Chat.

She withdrew from her cup, blowing away a bit of steam.

She'll need to call Cat soon.

Getting up, she grabbed a cookie for Tikki and headed towards her room. She froze instinctively when Adrien jerked up, facing her.

She met his heavy stare, surprised and definitely awake.

"G-good morning?" she greeted, consciously aware that her hair is a mess too.

He blinked at her slowly, lids heavy and squinting. "Laad," he mumbled unintelligibly, dropping down on her pillow, rubbing his face against it before turning away, his messy hair rolling about with his movement. She caught a few more mumbles and groans from him before he went still, fast asleep once more.

Eyeing him oddly, she turned back to her room.

She met Tikki's tired stare. "Good morning," she greeted.

Tikki returned it, yawning. Floating down, she accepted the cookie with a content hum.

Marinette sat in her chair with a sigh, taking another sip of her coffee. "Let's take care of Vulfear today," she suggested. "I'll call Cat in a bit, hopefully he'll be up."

"Chat too," Tikki voiced. "He has a right to help."

Marinette blinked, then nodded. "Chat too," she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Adrien be a pretty mess in the morning?


	6. A Pawsome Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has a pawsome, puntastic plan. It works.

Adrien hummed happily as he took a long sip of his coffee, heavily creamed and sweet with sugar. A rare treat indeed for him. Something he's sure he can enjoy since he has no diet to keep to, since he's no longer modelling. For now.

And he could always work this off as Chat.

Chat…

That's right.

Ladybug.

He spares a glance to Marientte's room, contemplative. He could've sworn he saw a ladybug kwami last night. A kwami that would be with Ladybug.

Who, who may be right above him.

Why maybe have been so close this whole time.

...And she scoffed at the idea that they didn't know each other!

...What does he do with this?

He shoved it away.

As exciting as this was, Vulfear had to be taken care of.

He reached into his pocket, figuring the ring.

Maybe they could draw her out?

Maybe he could tempt her with his ring. This, his was the true black cat miraculous. Vulfear should come after him. The thought had him glancing around the soft colored den, frowning. Adrien probably shouldn't linger here if so...

Adrien gave a start at the thundering pound of feet.

Marinette practically jumped the stairs, pink bag swinging. She stopped, looking up and meeting Adrien's startled gaze. "Uh," she starts, then clears her throats. Waving to the door, Marinette said, "I got things to do today, you need anything, tall to Maman or Papa."

He barely got the ok out before she was already out the door.

Five minutes after she went out, his ring vibrated in his pocket, alerting him that Ladybug was calling him.

Adrien grinned, excitement bubbling in him.

Time to join his lady.

* * *

Ladybug sat on the railing of Notre Dame, watching the streets below, slowly kicking her leg back and forth, contemplative. Se looked up instinctively when she saw black darting over the roofs. She relaxed when Chat drew near to join her, calling out, "You got here fast."

With a bright smile as he landed beside her, he eagerly bade, "I'll always come when you call, My Lady!"

Her lips twitched up to an easy smile.

He plopped down beside her, looking out to Paris. "Waiting for Black Cat?" he guessed.

She nodded. "It takes him a while," she murmured.

He hummed, kicking his legs back and forth.

She asked,"Do you know how to draw out Vulfear?"

"No really," he sighed, ears flat on his head. With a bright, cheeky grin, he offered, "I could break out a lot of physics puns!"

Ladybug raised a brow.

"I learned the hard way that Mendeleiev doesn't really appreciate puns. Even physics puns!"

"...You're a punner."

"You love my puns," Chat declared, resting his claws on his chest, grinning smugly.

Ladybug snorted. "I highly doubt that." Having a punning father for fifteen years straight, learning she had a punning partner in a different reality; would she ever get a break from the puns?

"But seriously," Chat said, "I could break out the puns and maybe she'll come out! This is still Mendeleiev."

"...Are we truly going to rely on puns to get her?"

They looked behind themselves to see the frowning Black Cat, his gaze locked on Chat.

Chat shoots him a pout. He scolds,"Don't under appreciate the power of puns!"

Black Cat turnedto Ladybug, waving to Chat Noir. "Are we seriously-"

She shrugged. "Outside waiting for Vulfear to come out on her own? We don't have a plan. Chat's good at being annoying." She paused, frowning, then pushed away how she knew.

Chat flashed her a beam. "I'll take that pawsitively."

"Puns..." Cat muttered. "I can't believe this."

* * *

"Have you heard that entropy isn't what it used to be?"

"Where does a bad light end up? In a prism!"

"Don't tell friction jokes! Cause they won't slide!"

"A photon walks into a hotel. The bellhop asks, 'Can I help you with your luggage?' It replies, 'I don't have any, I'm traveling light.'"

"I was reading a book of anti gravity, and I just couldn't put it down!"

"Ladybug..." Cat growled from where he was hiding, ears flat on his head as he glared at Chat. The blond has been shouting out physics puns and jokes for the past near thirty minutes... Cat was reaching his limit.

"A little longer," she bid, most of the puns flying over her head as she sought for Vulfear.

"WATT is a unit of power?"

"How about one of us be bait?" Cat offered.

"What did the thermometer say to the graduated cylinder? 'You may have graduated but I've got many degrees!'"

"Technically Chat's already bait," she pointed out.

"What did one photon say to the other photon? I'm sick and tired of your interference."

Cat twitched. Did Chat just send him a look?

"Don't trust atoms! They make up everything!"

"Cat drop it," she sighed. "We'll give him another ten minutes, then we'll patrol. Think of something else."

"I make horrible science puns but only periodically!"

Ladybug seriously, this is-"

"How do you organize a space party? You planet!"

Cat snapped, "That was horrible!"

"SILENCE DOUBTER!" Chat snapped back.

Ladybug rubbed her head, tired. "Cat, have a little more patience."

"But-"

"Come on Blackie, I'm like a ball in motion! I'm on a roll!"

Ladybug sighed, "Ok, Chat, that was-"

_"HORRIBLE!"_

They all jumped, looking up just in time to see Vulfear rise, screeching angrily. Red eyes flaring brightly, she screeched, "Physics is a serious subject! Should be taken seriously! Not ruined by jokers!"

"I told you it'd work!" Chat cried, jumping up and doing a barrel roll in midair, escaping a huge inky black claw that slammed down where he was. He gracefully landed beside Ladybug, crouched and ready, smile broad.

Ladybug shared it. "You're not getting away this time Vulfear."

"A hefty challenge by someone who'll be consumed by your nightmares!" Vulfear snarled, shooting a wave of inky black towards Ladybug.

Instinctively, Black Cat darted away, rushing around towards Vulfear.

Ladybug jumped back to avoid that rush, only to jerk in surprise when the black pursued, rushing towards her. Before she could even try to escape, a cat jumped up between her, letting the black mass grab and wrap around him. "Chat!" she cried, skidding down the roof.

He dropped closely after her, stumbling a little as the black mass tried to tip him off the roof.

Before Ladybug could rush over to help, Chat jerked free,scattering the back mass into smaller, black feathers.

He grinned coolly at the startled akuma, thinking about how awesome he looked. Nothing could ruin this mome-

Chat gave an ugly sneeze, ruining his awesome pose.

Damnit.

Snorting to clear his nose and rubbing it, he stood up with a grimace, mocking Vulfear when she rounded on him. "I'm already in a nightmare, can't do anything to me."

Vulfear snarled at that, shifting till she was a large, feathered hellhound like beast.

Both cats jerked back, hissing sharply at the monstrous dog.

"Come on," Ladybug called out, eyes locked on the hell beast. "Let's muzzle this hound!"

"Happily," Chat called, grabbing his baton and extending it.

While Black Cat prowled around to get behind Vulfear, Chat charged, slamming his staff against the hound's jaws. Vulfear growled at the cat, Chat hissed back sharply, pupils slit with agitation and distrust.

Ladybug kept at a distance, eyes locked on the bracelet hanging on the dog's wrist.

They needed to get that off her wrist.

"Chat!" she called out. One ear twitched back to her. "See if you can topple her over!"

Chat and Vulfear exchanged growls, both digging their feet onto the roof as they pushed and shoved each other. Black Cat leapt up, claws aimed for Vulfear's back, intent on helping tip her over.

Before he could hit, the hound's form shifted, and a second dog head burst forth, jaws wide for Cat.

Yowling in alarm, he changed course, skedaddling away as those jaws snapped at him.

Black Cat out of ranged, that second turned glided along the body to join the first, mouth open for Chat.

A yo yo wrapped around Chat's waist and he was jerked back, escaping the second jaws that came and snapped at him. As Chat bounced to Ladybug's feet, Vulfear's form shifted, becoming a large vulture. "Fools!" she squawked, wings spreading, "I'll bring your nightmares to life!"

She took off, intent on fleeing once more.

"No you don't!" Black Cat cried.

Clutching his baton, he threw it like a spear, right at Vulfear. Like an arrow, it pierced through the wing, shattering it.

"Come on!" Ladybug cried, tearing after her as the akuma fell down with a screech.

She was almost upon the akuma when Vulfear shifted once more, becoming a large spider that had Ladybug skidding to a stop, surprised.

Arms wrapped around her waist, carrying her back when Vulfear stabbed a hairy leg forward, sending bits of shingles flying from the sudden force. The bracelet rattled and waved under that move, mocking them.

Before that leg could withdraw, Black Cat grabbed it, sinking his claws in that leg, digging his boots to the roof, keeping that leg from withdrawing. His gaze was locked on the rattling bracelet, just in reach...

Snarling angrily, Vulfear raised another leg, bringing it down on Black Cat.

Before it could hit, a second pair of claws grabbed it, stilling kt.

Chat grinned cheekily at the raging spider. "You're looking a bit caught, Vulfear."

"You can't trap fear!" the akuma spat, form shimmering once more. The two cats jerked, claws sunk into the shifting black mass, keeping her from fully escaping them. She settled as a large, feathered snake with two spider forelimbs. She hissed at them and dove forward, jaws wide.

The cat reluctantly released her, jumping back to escape her strike, and releasing the limbs.

Vulfear pursued Chat, snapping at his tail.

With the akuma distracted, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, and blinked down at the flashlight that landed in her hands. What to do with this...

She looked around, trying to formulate a plan...

There!

Grinning victoriously, Ladybug threw her yo yo at Vulfear's face, smacking the snake in the eye.

She turned to Ladybug with a furious hiss. Ladybug stuck her tongue back at Vulfear, mocking the akuma to come get her.

Vulfear accepted the challenge, following Ladybug as she dove away, heading straight for the dark, underground subway.

"Ladybug!" Chat called after, eagerly pursuing.

Black Cat quickly followed, sparing a wary glance at the darkness they were heading for.

What was Ladybug thinking...

Ladybug slipped into the dark subway, Vulfear grinning as she slipped in after her. "You're in my world Ladybug, you foolish, foolish child."

"Oh no!" came a scared cry. "A dead in!"

Vulfear saw her against a bricked wall, hands set on it desperately.

"I see you," Vulfear sung out, creeping closer, watching in glee as Ladybug turned to her fearfully, eyes wide, blind, and lost. "Your miraculous is mine, Ladybug."

Vulfear dove forward, jaws openi-

A bright light slammed into her eyes, halting Vulfear with a screech.

"There you are," Ladybug sung out, mocking back the akuma.

Vulfear hissed and twisted about, but no matter what she did, she couldn't escape the only source of light, stubbornly staying on her eyes. She couldn't see! She couldn't get her bearings! Where was the exit? Where was that damn bug?!

"Chat!" she heard Ladybug shout, and then Vulfear felt claws sink in deep into her leg.

Snarling out in alarm, she jerked back, form twisting up to escape. Those claws stayed latched in, determined to not loose hold.

A second pair dug in, joining to first.

Frustrated and feeling a bit scared herself, she desperately twisted free.

Vulfear wound up at the entrance, natural light balancing out the harsh glare from inside, letting her see better.

Vulfear stiffened when she saw what was held between the two cats, the price of her desperation.

Her bracelet.

"No!" she cried as the two black cats gave it a jerk, snapping it into and releasing the akuma.

A flash of red and it was snatched up.

A white butterfly flew towards her, the last thing Vulfear saw before her world went dark.

Flashlight guiding her, Ladybug came between the two.

Chat Noir was giddy and pleased.

Black Cat was wary and unsure.

Ladybug offered the two a smile, unsure herself, but relieved.

They took care of Vulfear.

That's all that mattered.

Breathing in, she said, "See you later, Partner."

Before they could reply, she threw the flashlight up, summoning her Miraculous Ladybug, washing the world in a rush of pink, setting everything back the way it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the fight came out too short and rushed to anyone. It's hard to do fights, and drag them on, but AtS was never meant to be a long fic and I don't want to drag it out. There's probably one update left in Adrien the Stray! WHOOOOOOOOOO! And there's a new idea in the works, another addition to the miraculous swap series ;3 I'm real excited for it~  
> Happy Halloween! Go enjoy some candy!


	7. As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare's over.

Chat jolted up, eyes wide, heart pounding. He looked around wildly, gaping at the empty subway he was in, sitting on a worn bench.

No Ladybug or Black Cat in sight.

"M-My Lady?" he called out nervously, ears rolling about, trying to catch something to give away her being near.

But there was nothing.

No sound.

No heartbeat.

He was alone.

His ears fall flat on his head, body drooping. Alone... alone again... He looked at the empty subway, the same abandoned subway where they cleansed Vulfear. Did the miraculous cure not work...?

Befor he could move for his baton, check and see if he could call Marinette; his ring let out a sharp range of beeps. Just as his gaze flashed to the ring, the transformation dropped in a rush. Adrien caught Plagg as the kwami tumbled out, wide eyed at the groaning god. "Pl-Plagg?"

There was an answering, dragged out groan. "Cheese," Plagg croaked.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried, bringing the kwami up to nuzzle him.

Plagg let out an annoyed hiss. "Cheese Kid! Not cuddles!"

"What happened?" Adrien pressed, withdrawing to peer at the tired kwami. "You were gone! And my miraculous! It, it was acting weird! And there was anther hero that had my miraculous, Black Cat-"

Plagg gave him a dark look, sharply cutting. "Get me some cheese and I'll explain."

"Of course! Sure!" Adrien scrambled, patting his pockets, pulling out a wad of ready Camembert for the kwami.

Plagg made a happy sound, snatching up the cheese and inhaling it. The kwami sighed in relief, seating himself on Adrien's knee. "That was needed," Plagg bid. He gave Adrien a beckoning wave. "I need more."

"Plagg?" Adrien pressed.

The kwami huffed. "It's my fault about your miraculous malfunction."

"You?"

"When Vulfear hit you, you were supposed to wake up completely alone, no powers, nobody. But she didn't plan for me," Plagg bragged, sitting up with a smug grin. "She couldn't tear all of me away from you."

"So the miraculous not deactivating..."

"Was a part of me sticking with ye. Your welcome." Plagg leaned forward, "Now give me more cheese. I should be rewarded with a lot of cheese for this!"

"Plagg," Adrien gushed, reaching for him, only for Plagg to lean away.

"Kid seriously, don't give me cuddles, give me the cheese. Cheese is the best way to give thanks."

Adrien ignored the growling god, bringing him back to nuzzle him. "Thank you," he said.

Plagg gave a groaning sigh, but gave the boy's cheek a light pat.

Adrien straightened with a gasp. "Ladybug!"

"Is perfectly fine I'm sure," Plagg voiced.

"No! Plagg, I, I saw, I know who Ladybug is! I think-"

Plagg tilts his head, eyeing the scrambling, frazzled boy. "And," he cuts in, startling the boy silent. Adrien blinked at him. Plagg continued, "So you probably know. What to do now?"

"Tell her?" Adrien guessed, nervous.

Plagg shrugged. "That's up to you. I don't care."

Adrien frowned, turning to glance his now silver ring, at a loss on what to do.

Plagg yawned. "Come on, Kid, lets head home. I want cheese."

Adrien gasped. "Père!"

If things were back to normal, that meant he was Gabriel's son again!

Adrien jumped up, jerking Plagg back into the air. The kwami barely had time to dive into Adrien's pocket as the blond tore off, eager to see if they were family again.

They had to be.

Ladybug cast the miraculous cure.

It had to be fixed now.

He had to see.

* * *

Gabriel frowned at the painting in the dining room, the portrait of him, his wife, and son.

For some reason, something had felt... off.

But he couldn't recall why.

Nothing had changed.

And yet... it was like an echo of... loneliness? Exhaustion? Dread? Gabriel couldn't place the sensation.

Instinctively he knew it was all better.

His whole family was looming before him, perfect as before.

Nothing was wrong or out of place.

Everything was as it should be.

Or so Gabriel thought.

Jerking to the side when doors were burst open, he locked his gaze onto his son, watching him breathing hard as he gazed back at Gabriel. "Adrien?" Gabriel asked, confused. "What is-"

"I am your son!" Adrien cried, charging Gabriel.

All the stiff man got out was "What?"before stumbling back from the force of Adrien's tackle.

"I wasn't your son through Vulfear!"

Vulfear, that name was familiar.

The latest akuma Hawk Moth made?

Blinking down at the boy clutching him tightly, he slowly brought his arms back around Adrien, awkwardly patting him. "You are my son," Gabriel reassured. "You're my son." After a moment, recalling Vulfear as best he could, Gabriel adds, "It was just a nightmare Adrien. It's over."

Almost, Adrien agreed.

There was still the matter what he learned.

Clearing his throat, Gabriel withdrew. "It's just a nightmare," he repeated, giving Adrien's shoulder a squeeze. "It's over now."

Satisfied, Gabriel left, sparing one last glance to the painting.

He had a better idea of those feelings before.

It was over now.

Left alone in the dining room, Adrien spared a relieved glance to the painting. They were all together in it. Back together, a family.

As close to one as they could be now.

Adrien gave a start when his cell buzzed.

Checking, he blinked to see it was Nino. Adrien answered, "Nino?"

_"Adrien! Hey, uh, hi."_

"Hey Nino," Adrien echoed with a chuckle, a smile sliding over his lips.

_"Hey, I... I don't quite know why, but, I wanted to check if you were ok?"_

"I'm ok," Adrien reassured warmly.

_"That's good. Hey, you wanna ditch your bodyguard and go to the movies this weekend?"_

"Sounds good!" Adrien bid, then added, "Let's invite the girls too." Adrien recalled the little red kwami he saw at the bakery. He's still sure that wasn't a dream. He saw what he saw. And he couldn't miss any opportunity with her.

As Nino chimed out his agreement in inviting the girls, Adrien turned to the window when Plagg tapped his shoulder. He was just in time to see Ladybug fly in, landing on an opposing roof and turning her blue gaze towards him. Adrien gulped, eyes wide.

There she was.

 _She_ came to him.

A jolt went through Adrien.

It was happening.

_She was here!_

Adrien rushed out, "I gotta go," and cut the call before hurrying forward, opening a window for her. "Ladybug!" he called, waving to her, feeling so giddy and nervous. She was here! She was here! _She was here!_

After a moment of hesitation, she zipped over, landing on the frame.

"Hey," she greeted, awkward and unsure.

"Hi," he greeted, beaming, eyes bright.

"Um," she shuffled on the frame, "are, are you ok?" She asked, "You, Vulfear hit you... right?"

He tilts his head, smile growing. "You remembered?"

She jerks a little, then shifts about, frowning. "I.. I kinda remember..." She shook her head, looking out to Paris, searching. "I know Chat got hit, I, I remember..." She turned to him, frowning. "You, you were alone... and so was Chat..." Her frown deepens. She quickly said, "Anyway, I, I wanted to check on you. I was about to see Chat and, well, I just wanted to check..."

Adrien smiled. Reaching for her, he set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You were a big help," he said. "A real big help."

She blinked, startled. "I was?"

"You were! You still trusted me, you gave me food, a place to sleep, you, you remembered. It, it was, it was really... miraculous."

She blinked at him, head tilting as she looked him over.

She didn't remember half of that...?

Adrien didn't catch that though. With a grin, he sprouted out, "Truly, thanks Princess."

Ladybug jerked, wide eyed. "Ch-Chat?"

He took in a deep breath, and released. This was it. "My Lady," he greets.

The transformation dropped away in a rush of pink, Marinette seated on the window frame, wide eyed with surprise. The very kwami he saw peeking at him from Marinette's shoulder. "H-how did you, you're, how, wha-"

As Plagg hopped onto Adrien's shoulder with a big yawn. Adrien sheepishly confessed, "I saw Tikki."

"Oops," the kwami murmured with a chuckle.

"Your Chat Noir," Marinette uttered.

Adrien grinned. "You're Ladybug."

"Oh my god," she mumbled, laughing as she ran a hand through her bangs. "You're Chat. You're a huge dork. This whole time..."

"And your adorable!" he gushed back, wiggling where he stood. "My Lady!" he cried, wrapping her up in a big hug.

"Your Chat," she repeats, "this whole time... my dorky cat."

He let out a happy purr.

Plagg groaned aloud, floating above them with a grimace, turning their gaze up to him. "You guys are going to be all mushy now, aren't you?"

"The mushiest," Adrien confidently confirmed.

"Ew!" Plagg protested while Tikki giggled beside him.

"Oh my god," Marinette uttered, giving Adrien a playful push, blushing as cheeky grin.

* * *

On a bench park, Nathanael looked when shadows darted past, watching Ladybug and Chat Noir speed by. He blinked, his gaze trailing after the black cat hero.

He felt... nostalgic and wishful watching them dart above.

Like he was up there once, racing against the red heroine, high above Paris, highly admired.

But that, that seemed more like a dream...

Nathanael shook his head, turning down to his physics homework. It was a dream, he told himself.

Just a wishful fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to me for nondramatic reveals! Cause I have no patience to drag out angst, especially unnecessary angst XD
> 
> Not my best, but there wasn't much I could think of to wrap this. This whole fic has been a bit of a struggle as a whole, a few times I actually thought about just deleting it, feeling like I wasn't doing the idea justice. Maybe sometime I'll able to touch upon it, see if I can make it better.
> 
> And now, Marinette and the Seven Little Gods, your next on the complete list!  
> Thanks for reading! Hope to see you guys in other works!


End file.
